Feliz Navidad Deseos de corazones puros
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Una amena reunión navideña desencadena el más puro y verdadero amor en los corazones de ocho niños, el cual, dura para toda la vida. Historia dentro de la historia de: Te odio pero no puedo vivir sin ti


**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez, Yuki Uzihiro es propiedad de Lorena Chávez y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

GRITOS Diálogos

-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**S x A **Momentos ShikAzumi

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD. DESEOS DE CORAZONES PUROS<strong>

Era diciembre y nevaba mucho, el paisaje que adornaba los pórticos y jardines era hermoso. Y Azumi tenía que quedarse en casa. Era realmente deprimente ver como todas las familias estaban afuera haciendo muñecos o guerras de bolas de nieve, a ella le hubiera gustado estar ahí afuera, pero no, su madre insistía en que debía quedarse en cama, por favor, ni que una fiebre de 50° C fuera tan grave, ¡si ya tenía siete años! Estaba aburrida y triste, pero más que nada, enojada, furiosa, acababa de escuchar a sus padres diciendo que suspenderían la salida si ella seguía así, no sabía a donde iban, ¡pero ella quería ir! Y justo en ese instante, quería molestar a alguien. Tomó el teléfono que la sobreprotectora de su madre le dejó por cualquier emergencia y marcó

-.-.-.-. Hyuuga's Manor -.-.-.-.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

− ¡YO VOY! –gritaba un niño de alrededor de nueve años mientras corría por todo el corredor de la casa del clan Hyuga, el cual se había pasado toda la mañana haciendo un regalo para su segunda mejor amiga, no podría pasar las navidades con ella pero al menos podría compensarlo con un buen obsequio, y lo que había llegado esa mañana había sido de gran ayuda − ¿Moshi, moshi?

− ¡Hi, Hyuga~chan! – saludó la voz de una niña con una alegría patente y un ligero tono resfriado

− ¿Azu~chan? – preguntó con duda el pequeño castaño, se parecía a la energía arrolladora que tenía su amiga, pero el tono de voz no se parecía en nada, sonaba como si apretara su nariz − ¿Te encuentras bien Azu~chan? – cuestionó Neji preocupado, ya que nunca había escuchado así a su amiga

− No – respondió ella con una nota de resentimiento en la voz – me ha dado una pequeña fiebre y mi madre insiste en no dejarme salir a jugar – Neji no podía verla, pero estaba más que seguro de que la pequeña ojilila había formado un puchero – así que – continuó ella, vacilando − ¿pasarían Ita~chan y tu la navidad conmigo? – preguntó ella con esperanza

− Gomen – susurró el pequeño ojiperla – mis padres y yo tenemos un compromiso – y antes de que la niña pudiera sugerir a su azabache amigo, añadió – los Uchiha irán también

− ¡MAGNIFICO! – Gritó ella con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz – mis mejores amigos no van a estar conmigo en el momento en el que estoy a punto de morir – dramatizó ella, y se notaba que quería llorar

− No vas a morir – le aseguró el niño – si así fuera así, Kazahaya~sama estaría contigo – razonó el Hyuga − ¿Azu~chan? ¿Moshi, moshi? Me colgó… − susurró el pequeño al escuchar el sonido de cuelgue del aparato – espero que no esté molesta – pidió él, en el momento en el que colgaba – al menos su regalo la animará – aseguró viéndose las manos, las cuales tenían restos de marimo (1)

-.-.-.-. En la noche -.-.-.-.

− ¿Eso te dijo Zumi~chan? – Preguntó un niño de largo cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja, ojeras pronunciadas y ojos del mismo color que su cabello – debe estar enojada con nosotros, Neji

− ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Itachi? – Preguntó enfadado el castaño, por el tono que había usado el azabache, parecía indicar que la culpa había sido suya – ninguno podía desobedecer a su… ¡AAAHHHHHHHH! – Neji se interrumpió por un dolor agudo en la pierna, al mirar hacia abajo, tenía aferrado a su pantalón lo que parecía un pequeño peluche móvil

− ¡No hagas eso Akamaru! – gritaba un niño con marcas rojas en las mejillas, las cuales tenían forma de triangulo − ¡SUELTA A NEJI, AKAMARU! – gritaba el chico, jalando al perro mientras el ojilila se quejaba del dolor en su pierna y el azabache no hacía más que reírse a carcajadas

**K x Y**

− ¡QUITAME A TU PERRO, KIBA! – gritaba el pequeño ojiperla mientras el castaño le gritaba ordenes al perro y a él le decía algo como: "¿y qué crees que intento, baka?"

− Déjame ayudarte – susurró una voz a lado del Inuzuka, cuando el niño se volteó, pudo ver a la niña más linda que jamás había visto en su vida, cuando sus ojitos negros se toparon con esos pedacitos de cielo se sintió extrañamente calmado, tan en paz con el mundo a su alrededor que no pensaba en nada más. Es más, ¿Qué hacía él con Akamaru entre sus manos? Debería estar presentándose con esa niña – entonces… ¿quieres ayuda? – preguntó la ojiazul, se encontraba algo sonrojada, ya que el niño de ojos negros, (que al parecer era dueño del perro que tenía en frente) no dejaba de verla

− ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué? – preguntó el niño, repentinamente se había quedado sordo a los ruegos de Neji porque se apurara o a las carcajadas que emitía Itachi

− ¿No le quitabas a tu perro a ese niño? – preguntó ella con curiosidad, señalando a Neji y a Akamaru

− ¡SI! – respondió el castaño, dando un grito entusiasta que asustó a la niña que acababa de conocer. Después de muchos jalones y estirones, Akamaru soltó la pierna de Neji y pudieron ver que la razón por la que se había aferrado a ella, había sido un caramelo que se le había pegado al pantalón

− Minato~Oji (2) pone dulces en el árbol navideño – le comentaba la ojiazul al ojinegro mientras Neji se encontraba sentado en una esquina siendo objeto de las burlas del Uchiha – creo que no sabe medir las consecuencias a veces – siguió comentando sin notar que el niño frente a ella se encontraba cada vez más ruborizado y no dejaba de balbucear cosas sin sentido – Yuki – dijo de pronto, logrando que el chico dejara de balbucear y la mirara con la duda pintándole el rostro – Yuki – repitió – ese es mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

− Yuki – susurró el Inuzuka, él pensaba que ese nombre le iba perfecto a la niña frente a él, un nombre hermoso, para una niña aun más hermosa

− ¿También te llamas Yuki? – preguntó la chica con duda, que ella supiera, Yuki era un nombre para chicas

− Eh, no – se corrigió el castaño – me llamo Kiba, mucho gusto – y ante la sorpresa del Inuzuka, la pequeña ojiazul le tomó la mano, en un gesto que parecería formal, de no ser por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la ojiazul y el sonrojo del ojinegro; además de que la ojiazul había jalado al ojinegro y le había dado un dulce beso en las mejillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− Vamos Neji, tómatelo con humor – le pedía Itachi al ojiperla mientras comía algunos de los dangos que había en la gran mesa al centro del salón – Akamaru no… − Itachi se interrumpió, en el salón acababa de entrar una familia a la que Minato~san saludaba muy alegremente, pero no veía a los señores o al niño, a quien veía era a una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos de un hermoso color rojo, era como si viera el sol por primera vez, lastima que su visión fue interrumpida por una figura con cabello de zanahoria, la cual se había interpuesto en su camino para observar a la niña recién llegada. La única parte positiva de eso es que al parecer la niña con el cabello naranja (que acababa de notar que era niña ya que no la había visto bien), llevaba a su ojiroja hacia donde se encontraban ellos

− Neji – habló la pequeña peli naranja cuando llegó junto a los niños – te quiero presentar a Chiie Taruma – habló señalando a la chica que tenía a su lado, que era la misma que había cautivado desde lejos al pequeño pelinegro

**I x C**

− Soy Neji Hyuga – se presentó el ojiperla, y viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, decidió aprovecharse – y el pelinegro con cara de subnormal que está a mi lado es Itachi Uchiha

− Comadreja – susurró la pelinegra mientras veía alejarse a su amiga y al niño que decía llamarse Neji – es curioso

− ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir el Uchiha – ¿de que estas…?

− ¿Eres tonto? – preguntó la ojiroja con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle lo grosera que sonaba con el chico que acababa de conocer – tu nombre significa comadreja, no tiene Kanjis

− Ah – reaccionó el pelilargo – si, lo había notado, Chiie~chan – agregó sonriendo levemente, logrando que la Taruma se sonrojara levemente al ver un gesto tan lindo en el rostro serio de ese niño

− ¿Quién te dijo que me llamaras Chiie~chan? – preguntó ella enfadada, pero con el persistente sonrojo en su rostro – no soy una niña, ya tengo siete años

− Y eres "sabia" – le dijo Itachi, jugando con el significado del nombre de Chiie de la misma forma en la que ella se había burlado de su nombre; antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Itachi se acercó rápidamente al rostro de Chiie y plantó un delicado beso en su mejilla – ya me decidí, Chiie~chan – dijo Itachi cuando se separó de la conmocionada Taruma – por favor, no tengas novio cuando crezcas, por que serás mi novia y nos casaremos – terminó alejándose para ir a la mesa de comida, había dangos con diferentes tipos de salsa y quería probarlos antes de que la niña con cabello de zanahoria acabara con ellos, por que parecía dispuesta a hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− ¡PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAN! – gritó Minato Uzumaki (3) al ver entrar a dos familias: los Nara y los Furukawa − ¿porqué tardaron tanto?

− Azumi estaba enferma – contestó un hombre alto con el cabello castaño corto – pero se recuperó en el último momento

− ¿Es cierto, Zu~chan? – Preguntó el Uzumaki a una niña de ojos lila y cabello largo y castaño, del mismo tono que su padre – ah, pero… ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó el ojiazul al ver a la pequeña con un sonrojo en las mejillas, a lo que ella solamente negó. De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que el unigénito de los Nara también se había sonrojado levemente

**S x A (Flashback)**

− ¡DEPRISA OTŌSAN! ¡OKĀSAN! ¡ SHIMAI! (4) − gritaba Azumi subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba realmente orgullosa de si misma, se había recuperado en poco tiempo, y por eso habían podido ir a la reunión que se celebraba en la mansión Uzumaki, y lo mejor de todo es que Neji e Itachi estarían ahí, ¡podría patearle el trasero a esos dos abandona-amigas!

− ¡ESPERA IMŌTO! (5) – gritaba una chica de cabello platinado como su madre, corriendo detrás de la castaña, la verdad es que no quería que su hermana le arruinara la noche, según se había enterado, los Nara irían también, y no quería que la primera impresión que deseaba dar al hijo de éstos, se empañara por la hiperactividad de Azumi

− ¡Tendrás que correr más Yukiko…! ¡AY! – la ojilila había tropezado con algo más alto que ella y ambos habían terminado en el suelo, hechos un lio de piernas y brazos

− Mendokuse, levántate niña, pesas – se quejó la voz de un niño con voz cansina, Azumi se molestó cuando escuchó a ese tonto, prácticamente le estaban diciendo que estaba gorda

− ¡YO NO…! – grave error. Al gritarle al chico que tenía bajo ella, Azumi se había girado para enfrentarlo cara a cara, con lo que no contó, fue que con el movimiento y por el hecho de estar uno encima de otro, sus labios terminaron pegados en un beso superficial. Ambos niños abrieron los ojos y después de unos segundos se separaron rápidamente, la ojilila se levantó de encima del niño, (que ahora que veía, tenia el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro atado en una coleta y los ojos negros) y le mandaba miradas de rencor ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño a robarle su primer beso?

− Gomen – susurró el chico castaño que estaba frente a ella mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir que llevaba, a juego con el resto del traje, su disculpa no sonaba muy convincente, por el simple hecho de que al disculparse, había reprimido un bostezo, ¿de verdad era un niño y no un viejo disfrazado? – Shikamaru – se presentó él, extendiendo su mano hacia ella

− Azumi – susurró ella tomando la mano de Shikamaru, no quería admitirlo pero era muy cálida y suave, la ojilila se soltó con suavidad del agarre pero en su rostro persistía un sonrojo que ella no vio pero sí notó, tal vez la fiebre le estuviera regresando. En eso pensaba cuando algo llegó a su mente – camino de ciervos… − declaró, dejando al ojinegro sorprendido, ninguno de sus amigos había adivinado que, su nombre, literalmente, significaba "camino de ciervos", pero era imposible que una niña como ella lo hubiese adivinado − eso significa tu nombre, ¿no? – preguntó ella, disipando las dudas del Nara

− Si – admitió él − Lugar seguro… ¿eso significa el tuyo, verdad? – preguntó Shikamaru sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, pero aun así, se alegró por haber recibido un asentimiento de la niña que tenía en frente – si los unes dirían: "lugar seguro en el camino de los ciervos" − comentó distraído

− ¿Y porque habrían de unirlos? – preguntó ella con un sonrojo aún mayor, si no se equivocaba, la única ocasión en la que se unían los nombres de dos personas era cuando estaban juntos, y ella jamás estaría con un niño como él. Cuando iba a decírselo, llegó su hermana mayor frenando toda discusión entre ambos

**Fin Flashback**

− Tal vez es el aire frio – declaró el ojiazul al comprobar que el único signo de fiebre que tenía la niña era el sonrojo – pero pasen – invitó haciéndose a un lado y mostrando el salón en el cual su hijo mayor, Deidara jugaba con su mejor amigo, Sasori y su hijo menor se dedicaba a pelear con el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha, o al menos eso parecía ya que hasta donde estaban, les llegaban levemente las palabras: "dobe" y "teme"

Las familias pasaron y pronto, los niños se unieron a los juegos de los demás mientras que los adultos se reunían a conversar…

**N x A**

− Pensé que no vendrías Amy~chan – admitió el ojiperla, mientras se sentaba en una mesa para niños, claro está, después de que la ojiverde hubiera llenado un plato entero con todas las variedades de Dangos que había en la mesa

− Gomen – se disculpó ella entre dango y dango – pero había muchos autos que no se movían rápido

− Vaya – fue lo único que atinó a decir, la verdad era que había estado realmente preocupado al no saber nada de ella, e incluso había pensado que de verdad no asistiría, Neji era feliz viendo comer a la pequeña Amy Samake cuando notó que la salsa de los dangos se resbalaba lentamente de una de las comisuras de su boca – etto… Amy~chan – la llamó el ojiperla, pero la niña estaba muy concentrada en comer, así que (viéndolo como la única opción), acercó su rostro al de la Samake y (con un sonrojo terrible) había quitado la salsa de la boca de su amiga, la cual se había quedado paralizada y sumamente sonrojada. Neji se separó de su amiga ojiverde, saboreando el sabor de la salsa Mitarashi

− Arigatō – susurró Amy mirando hacia el suelo al darse cuenta de cual había sido la intención del ojiperla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− ¡HAY QUE PONER LAS CARTAS DE NAVIDAD! – exclamó Naruto dejando de pelear con Sasuke cuando escuchó el reloj que estaba en el salón, cuando todos lo escucharon, se dejaron ver varias reacciones: los niños ahí presentes fueron corriendo hacia el árbol mientras los adultos los mirabas divertidos, los únicos que no habían ido habían sido: Itachi, Chiie, Amy, Azumi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Yuki y Neji. Después de lo que había pasado esa noche, los niños habían hecho añadidos especiales a sus peticiones para papá Noel

**Amy:**

_Santa: Yo no te pido mucho, solamente te pido que, por favor, traigas a mi mami de vuelta, la verdad es que la extraño y estoy segura de que en el cielo no necesitan tantos ángeles. Un beso_

_Samake Amy_

_P.D.: Si haces que Neji repita lo que hizo esta noche, tampoco me molestaré_

**Azumi:**

_Papá Noel: Te podría pedir muchas cosas en vista de que soy una niña muy buena, generosa y obediente, pero lo que quiero es la colección completa de "__The__ Kan" ya que solo he podido convencer a Yukiko de que me compre un numero. Enviándote un gran saludo a ti y a todos tus renos, se despide_

_Furukawa Azumi_

_P.D.: Si además, puedes hacer que olvide lo que pasó con ese niño llamado Shikamaru, te lo agradeceré eternamente_

**Chiie:**

_Santa Claus: Espero que hayas notado que este año me porté excesivamente bien con mi hermano, así que espero pueda traerme lo que te pedí, ya sabes, la dotación por un año de ramen. Espero que puedas, me despido_

_Taruma Chiie_

_P.D.: Si haces que el chico Uchiha se rompa una pierna y se olvide de la tontería de que seremos novios, te lo agradeceré_

**Itachi:**

_Querido Santa: Este año he sido un Aniki ejemplar (también un buen hijo) y solo quiero pedirte una cosa: una dotación suprema de los dangos que hace mi mamá, le salen muy ricos pero dice que no son muy sanos y por eso no los prepara seguido_

_Atte.: Uchiha Itachi_

_P.D.: Si pudieras hacer que la niña de ojos rojos se vuelva mi novia cuando seamos grandes no me molestará_

**Kiba:**

_Santa Claus: Este año me porté bien con Hana y es por eso que quiero pedirte que mis padres me dejen traer perritos a casa, ¡es injusto que solo dejen a Hana! Sin más que pedirte, adiós_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_P.D.: Si de casualidad, me hicieras amigo de Yuki~san, no me molestaría mucho_

**Neji:**

_San Nicolás: Lo único que pido este año, es que le concedas a Amy~chan lo que te pidió. Se despide de ti muy cordialmente_

_Hyuga Neji_

_P.D.: Si me das de nuevo el valor para hacer lo que hice hace un momento, te lo agradecería mucho_

**Shikamaru:**

_Santa: Escribir esto es problemático, pero sería más problemático no hacerlo, así que iré al grano, te dejaré elegir entre dos cosas que puedes darme: un nuevo juego de Shogi o más tiempo para ver las nubes. Me despido deseándote feliz navidad_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_P.D.: Por favor has que Azumi sea menos problemática para que en un futuro sea mi novia_

**Yuki:**

_Santa: te pediré lo que seguramente también te pidieron Chiie y Naruto, una dotación de ramen, eso me haría muy feliz y si una niña (especialmente si es ojiazul con marquitas en las mejillas y de cabello azulado) es feliz, el mundo tendrá paz. Besos_

_Uzihiro Yuki_

_P.D.: Si me haces amiga del niño que tiene a ese perro, te lo agradecería mucho ¡se nota que es muy amable!_

* * *

><p>¡Yosh! Feliz navidad ultra mega híper atrasadísima, este fic se ubica muchos años en el pasado, cuando las Oc tenían siete años, jaja, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, y que le haya atinado a la personalidad de las Oc en los regalos. Besos<p>

(1) Son bolas de algas, ¡el hada del mar!

(2) Oji significa tío

(3) Si Minato es Namikaze, ¿Por qué Naruto es Uzumaki?

(4) Hermana mayor

(5) Hermana menor


End file.
